


Me and My Shadow

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futa, Missionary Position, Titfuck, huge cock, throatfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: Years have passed since the events of Persona 4, but for some reason Shadow Naoto has resurfaced to torment Naoto! However, Naoto has turned the tables somewhat by using her shadow self to deal with her excessive lustful feelings for her gorgeous friends. What is the reason for Shadow Naoto's return, and why is she so determined to convince Naoto to fuck her team mates?
Relationships: Shadow Shirogane Naoto/Shirogane Naoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Me and My Shadow

It had been a few years since Naoto had been dragged into the TV World, and faced off against her shadow form. Having confronted her hidden self, she had faced her wishes to be accepted by her peers and friends, and accepted the part of her that she had kept hidden. She was able to return to the murder investigation wiser and more prepared than she had ever been before, delighting her friends in the team. The group had caught the killer, saved the town, and remained fast friends as they prepared for their various college careers. Today was another beautiful sunny afternoon in Inaba, and the gang had found the time to gather for lunch once more. Naoto, as ever, wasn’t planning to miss a group meeting for the world, even if their meetings involved less discussion about murder and more discussion about picking a proper dorm.

That said, she also seemed a bit more…skittish than before. For the past couple of weeks, the usually confident and collected Naoto seemed a little more on edge. She kept her distance from the group during meetings a little more than usual, and seemed to get flustered when anyone approached more often, especially if it was one of the girls. Naoto was able to talk to the girls just fine before all this, but now went red and stammered when any of them got too close to her. It was strange, but she kept assuring them she was fine, and they didn’t want to pry too much into her business, offering her a shoulder to lean on and an ear to talk to if she ever felt like it

“You’re too kind, really.” Naoto sighed as Chie once again stated this to her. “Everything is fine, I assure you. I’m just…getting used to some things. I promise you, I’ll be alright.” Her smile was genuine, so no one pressed her any further, going back to their meeting at Junes without making a fuss. They didn’t notice Naoto’s gaze lingering on the girls more than usual, didn’t notice the way she gulped heavily when Rise threw her hair back, didn’t notice the way she shivered when Yukiko’s skirt flapped in the wind and offered her a glimpse of those soft legging-covered thighs. When Chie unzipped her jersey and threw it over the back of her chair, no one noticed Naoto’s eyes go wide, or saw her bury her blushing face behind a menu.

“Give me a call if you need someone to talk, you promise? We all got shit to deal with at times, and we’re all here for each other, alright?” Chie told Naoto as the group were splitting up, the dusk setting in over the quiet town. Naoto nodded and smiled warmly. “You’re too good to me, Chie. I promise, I’ll give you a call if I ever need something.”

_“I can think of a few things we need right now. If you shove the bitch down and order her to open up, we can get exactly what we want~”_

Naoto winced. Chie looked concerned before her face regained its composure. “I think…I’ll go rest at home for a while. I’ll catch you later, Chie!” Naoto remarked a little too casually and made her escape, turning on a heel and walking off briskly while Chie watched her leave. _“You’re really gonna just walk away? We both know that the cute little slut will do ANYTHING for her friends…and you would do ANYTHING to her.”_ Naoto shook her head. “S-shut up already…you were quiet all day, why couldn’t you stay sleeping?” _“A bunch of sexy college girls all around me? I’m not sleeping through that! Don’t try and act all coy about it, you were leering all over Rise as much as I was! I think she’d be impressed if you whipped it out for her. Might ask you if she can suck it all sloppy like a good girl. **💗** ”_

Naoto panted, her breath getting ragged as the shadowy thoughts filled her mind. Images of Rise pushed against the wall, her eyes wide as she stared down between Naoto’s legs…and her shocked face twisted into a lewd smirk as her fingers start teasingly playing with Naoto’s tie, whispers of lewd offers and twisted fantasies come from her lips as she starts to drop to her knees, and open her pretty mouth. The mouth that so many had dreamed of from her commercials and shows, opening slowly as a wet tongue reaches out and licks at-

Shaking her head, Naoto grumbled and groaned on her way home. These thoughts were so damn invasive, and the voice in her head just chuckled to itself. _“Coming home, huh? I understand. You’ve gotten a little worked up. Coming to teach me a lesson? I’m looking forward to it. 💕”_ Naoto let out a sour whine as she picked up her pace, walking a little funny as she went.

She finally managed to makeit home, slamming the door behind her and letting out a desperate sigh of relief. She had been worried someone would have noticed her walk, or her pained face, and noticed… ** **noticed the massive, cum-leaking cock now straining down her pants, the lewd bulge imprint so strong it was threatening to rip them to shreds. It was complete with an overly abundant set of fat, juicy balls, each pumping with the virile seed of a futa in DESPERATE need of a willing fuckpet.****

_“Welcome home!…darling. <3” _The voice from Naoto’s head called out, but it wasn’t coming from insde her mind anymore. It was coming from the next room. Angrily, Naoto dropped her bag and stormed into the bedroom, coming face to face with the grinning menace who had been taunting her for the last hour. It was herself. Or rather, her shadow self. Shadow Naoto sat on the bed grinning, her yellow eyes twisted into an amused expression as Naoto glared and gritted her teeth. _“That looks painful. **💗** ” _Shadow Naoto mocked her light self as her eyes drifted to Naoto’s straining pants. “ _Did I do that? Or was it those cute little bitches you call your friends? Which one did you want to slam onto the table and stuff your cock in the most? Was it Chie? I bet it was Chie. 💕”_

It was Chie. But that was hardly the point. Naoto bit her lip and calmed her nerves. “You…you damned thing…ever since you showed up again…” Naoto lowered a hand to press against her raging cock, licking her lips softly as she did so, not even noticing the adoring look in her eyes as she stared at her own cock bulge. “Ever since you showed up, my dick has gotten so…so gross and **HUGE!** it’s so damn big and hard all the time, so out of control! W-why do you keep giving me these huge boners whenever I’m hanging out with my friends? Can’t you at least let me have that time to myself?”

Shadow Naoto chuckled under her breath and leaned back against the wall. She was wearing a button shirt like the real Naoto was, but it looked way lewder on the shadow form, who seemed to have gained at least an extra cup size over her real life version. The shirt didn’t fit so well on her, and she left it unbuttoned as a result. _“Oh come on, you can’t be that naive. I’m not doing jack shit to get you all hot and horny when you’re hanging out with those cuties, that’s all you. **💗** I can’t blame you for getting all turned on when you’re sat right next to a hottie like Yukiko, but I CAN blame you for not doing a damn thing about it! Seriously, are EVER gonna ask one of them out? I get it, you’re not gonna push one day and pump a fucking baby into their womb even though that would be REAL fun, so can you at least do this the loser way and just DATE one of them? Or all of them?”_

As soon as she said “all of them”, visions slammed into Naoto’s mind once again. This time she was lying on a bed as a trio of wet tongues lashed and swirled around her cocktips, all three tongues belonging to her beloved friends. Chie’s tongue worked so hard, lapping under the ridge of Naoto’s cockhead as she savoured the sweaty, cum-tainted taste of her friend’s cock. Her face held a determined expression, her hard-working mentality focused on pleasuring cocks and slurping up cum. Yukiko had a tongue way longer than expected, drooling down Naoto’s length and teasing her fat balls with little licks and laps, her beautiful face contorted into the lewd visage of a cock-crazed whore, the kind of courtesan who offers personal one-on-one washing and pleasure services to every horse-hung futa who invades her inn. Rise suckled on Naoto’s cocktip with slutty pink lipgloss coating her plump dick-pillows, leaving clear kiss marks all over the place as a sign she was there. She slurped on the tip so noisily, her cheeks hollowed out as she attempted to forcefully suck the cum out of Naoto’s cock.

She snapped back to reality, the lewd image only searing itself into her mind for a moment as Shadow Naoto cackled in glee. _“Oh my GOD, you are just too easy! Every little fantasy I come up with gets lodged in your head, I can’t believe it’s so easy to get lewd thoughts stuck in there! Aren’t you meant to have a big detective brain? How are you so easy to manipulate? It’s so cute. **💗** ” _This was another issue Naoto had been having since her shadow form rematerialized before her. Her thoughts and words could invade Naoto’s mind anywhere she went, and Shadow Naoto seemed to make it her personal mission to stuff Naoto’s brain with the lewdest, nastiest, horniest thoughts she could. The combination of a new mega-hung horse-cock and constant jizz-spewing fantasies was having quite the effect on the young adult detective.

“You…damned shadow…y-you’re going to…” Shadow Naoto pouted curiously, shaking her chest at Naoto with fuller, softer lips than her real form. _“Mmm, I’m gonna what? You gonna make me pay? You gonna spank me? Nah, I know what’s gonna happen. The same thing that’s happened every day for the last week since I made you SNAP.”_ Shadow Naoto slowly opened her mouth, and a tongue slipped through her lips. The lewd appendage went down her chin…and down more…and more. The long slender fuck-sleeve seemed nearly endless as it ended up landing on Shadow Naoto’s chest, her fat tits getting drool all over them.

_“You’re gonna facefuck me again. **💗** **💗** **💗** Just like you did eight times yesterday. 💕 I can’t believe I’m the shadow of such a totally unabashed pervert who wants to deepthroat their own other half! What a total stuuuuud, spewing your thick load down the throat of a messed-up whore with your own face! Kya ha ha! Standing there glaring at me with that huge fucking thing ready to mess me up, wishing you could go force it deep into the ass of some round buttslut like Rise when you’re stuck doing the equvilient of masturbating! You don’t GET to go make sluts like Chie or Yukiko or Rise nice and round and pregnant, you’re stuck cock-locking ME, **you perverted fucking loser.** 💕 ”_

The sloppy fuckhole with a voice taunted Naoto, her monstrous bitch-breaker throbbing angrily at the words of her shadow self. A reasonable, collected detective would never do the things Naoto was thinking about right now, but whenever Naoto was with this teasing, slutty shadow form…she felt her inhibitions shifting and changing. She threw her blazer and tie off, and moved to drag her fat cock out of her pants while Shadow Naoto watched with a grin. When the dripping slab of steaming fuckmeat was brought out into the air, Shadow Naoto’s eyes went wild, and she wiggled her long tongue around in excitement. _“Ahahaha! There it is! The nasty thing that’s ruined the genius detective! It’s made you into a cum-spewing wreck who would rather ditch a college class to ass-fuck some mewling SLUT behind the classroom! That things so **HUGE** and **HARD** all the time, you’re losing any ability to resist all the cuties who wander around town with short skirts and full lips and wombs just **ACHING** to be cum-stuffed! You’ve even started seeing your own friends as little more than sperm-receptacles, each one just an untapped whore ready to be claimed by yo- **OOHF!”**_

Shadow Naoto ceased running her mouth when Naoto stepped forward, gripped the base of her cock, and **SLAPPED** her shadow self across the face with her own meaty shaft. The thick, hard length smacked across Shadow Naoto’s cheek, but the expression on her face was one of delight more than pain. _“T-this how you interrogate all your suspects? Maybe if they’ve got **HUGE, SOFT TITS RIPE FOR FUCKING!** You wanna play rough with me? Play some fuckin’ Bad Cop? Go right ahead. I wanna see the **REAL** Naoto…” _Naoto gritted her teeth, gripped Shadow Naoto by the hair, and administered another sloppy **SLAP** across her face, getting a sheen of pre-cum and cock-sweat on her soft cheeks. She kept slapping her length across her shadow self’s face, panting heavily as she did so. “Y-you fucking **COCK-SLEEVE!** You want to see me snap? **I’LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I SNAP!** ” After she had dazed Shadow Naoto enough, she grabbed her button nose, lifted it up so Shadow Naoto opened her mouth wide, **AND IN A SINGLE BRUTAL THRUST STUFFED HER ENTIRE MASSIVE COCK ALL THE WAY DOWN SHADOW NAOTO’S THROAT, DEEP INTO HER GULLET.**

Shadow Naoto’s throat bulged and her eyes went wide as the stuffy girl-cock plunged into her throat-pussy, forcing a spew of drool and spit to spurt from her lips as her arms moved up to grab Naoto’s waist. Naoto grabbed onto her shadow self’s head and started mercilessly pumping her hips, quick and fast cock-slams causing the most lewd gutteral slurps, sucks and moans to come out of Shadow Naoto’s throat. The sloppy fuckest was punctuated with Naoto’s own commentary as she, as prommised, totally snapped. **“I’M GOING TO FUCK THIS THROAT-PUSSY UNTIL IT’S RED RAW, THEN I’M GOING TO SPURT A FAT, HEAVY LOAD INTO YOUR FUCKING GUTS! YOU WANT TO TEMPT ME TO THE POINT OF ASS-FUCKING MY FRIENDS? WANNA LAUGH AT ME WHILE I SLAM YUKIKO DOWN AND MAKE HER A ROUND-BELLIED MOM-SLUT RIGHT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE ELSE? I DON’T NEED TO WHEN I’VE GOT THIS FLAWLESS CUM-DUMP OF A MOUTH RIGHT HERE!”** The frustrated futa pounded her hips, and Shadow Naoto could only roll her eyes and go limp as she was used as a personal cock-toy.

**“OHHHOHHHH! FUCK! THIS THROAT-PUSSY REALLY WAS MADE FOR ME! W-WHY DOES YOUR FUCKING THROAT FEEL SO DAMN GOOD? THROAT-WHORE! CUM-SLAVE! LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE PRETTY EYES!”** Shadow Naoto did as she was ordered, cum and spit dripping down her face as her eyes glanced up submissively, the smirk on her face replaced by a lewd “O” designed for stuffing cocks into. Naoto shivered at the sight, and felt her fat balls churn and roil from the pleasure of Shadow Naoto’s sensitive throat. **“FUCKFUCKFUCK! CUMMING! CUMMINGCUMMINGCUMMING! OHHHHHN! OHHHHHANNNNNNNN! TAKE IT ALL! SWALLOW THE WHOLE THING, YOU FUCKING SHADOW WHORE! DROWN IN MY NUT, YOU BUSTY CUM-SPONGE!”** Naoto’s head snapped back as she let out a howl of pleasure, and her balls began to empty their custard-thick load. Thick ropes of gooey girl-jizz spurted into Shadow Naoto’s throat, clogging the tight fuck-sleeve with the chunky, rancid cum she had built up over a day hanging out with her gorgeous friends.

Shadow Naoto’s cheeks bulged and she squealed with her mouth full, sperm spraying from her nostrils as the copious load spurted down her throat and stuffed her belly. Loud gulps and swallowing sounds filled the room while Naoto continued to shout lewd comments out about her being a fat-titted sperm-dump, and threatening to ruin her fat ass with the next load. After several minutes of swallowing, Shadow Naoto finally seemed to have managed to deal with the massive cum-blast, her eyes hazy and her lips suckling as she drank down the last drops. Sperm had dripped down onto her tits and down her chin, making the previously dominant shadow bitch look like a well-used back-alley slut. Naoto staggered backwards and caught her breath, her limp cock dripping as it hung downwards, coated in spittle and cum. “Haaa…haaaa…Ohhnn…” She groaned in annoyance. “I lost it again…e-ever since this shadow re-emerged, I’ve just been…so easy to rile up…”

_“...heh…way too easy to rile up…”_ Shadow Naoto looked upwards, the teasing look in her eyes returning. _“But…if I can help my precious little Naoto let off a little steam, I’m happy to do so. 💕 ”_ Naoto mumbled under her breath as Shadow Naoto straightened up and leaned back against the wall. _“Come on now, I’m not THAT bad to have around, am I? Don’t act like you’re already done anyway. I know when you’re finally sated, and you’ve still got that glint in your eye. Ahhhhn. **💗** ” _She opened her mouth wide once more, wiggling her tongue at Naoto. The detective grimaced, but her body rejoiced. As her cock started to get hard once more, she knew it was going to be another long night.

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“Thanks for helping me move in, Naoto. I know it was short notice.” Chie lifted another box of her stuff and placed it in her dorm room, wiping her brow as she did so. Naoto followed in with another and placed it next to hers, finding the moving far more strenuous than the toned Chie was. “It’s…no problem at all. I would have assumed Kanji would be a more useful beast of burden than I though.” “Yeah, but he’s busy. Everyone has stuff going on, you’re the only one who I could get on such short notice.” Chie stretched her arms upwards, her tank top sticking to her slender body with sweat, causing Naoto to gulp and look away.

_“God, sporty girls are just too good.”_ came the usual voice in her head. _“And you’re totally alone with her! This is just perfect, isn’t it? Tell her she owes you one for all the help and slap that fucking meat-stick of yours across her face. Twenty bucks says she starts slobbering all over it like a grateful little bitch. **💗** _Naoto shivered at the thought and shook the lewd fantasy from her head. “I-it’s good you’re able to find a dorm so close to the city center. I was rather worried everyone would end up too far away to meet up much.” “I mean, we’re gonna find it a bit more trouble to meet than before, everyone’s a bit busy at the moment.” shrugged Chie, “But I don’t plan to let us all split off on our own, not if I can help it. I’m not gonna let you go that easy.” Chie winked and smacked Naoto on the back. Naoto let out a pained “BUH” which caused Chie to laugh. Shadow Naoto also went _“BUH”_ from the impact at the same time, but Naoto made no mention of that.

“Seriously Naoto, thank you.” Chie remarked with a caring shine in her eyes. “I really do appreciate it.” “Chie, I’d…well, I’d do anything for you guys. You know that.” Naoto smiled warmly back. Chie stuck her tongue out playfully. “Anything, huh? Hmm, I might have to hold you to that. You never know what ideas will pop up in my head!” _“I bet they’re nothing like the ideas that pop up in ours.”_ whispered Shadow Naoto, _“Or maybe…they are? You should ask her. Ask if she’s ever dreamed of kissing you the same way you’ve been dreaming of kissing her. Does she know about your cock? Would she like it? I bet she’d really like it.”_ Naoto gulped, blushed red, and looked away. Chie chuckled at her reaction. “Wow, I didn’t think I could get that reaction out of people! I must be getting some more feminine charm as a college girl!” Naoto let out a dry laugh. “You have no idea…”

Hours passed, and Naoto once more returned home. As usual, the massive cum-drooling cock stuffed down her pants was painfully hard when she finally returned home, and it was not helped when she opened the door and saw Shadow Naoto, no longer dressed in a shirt and pants but now in a tight fitting sports bra and workout shorts. _“And the loser returns once more, dick all dry and unsated. **❤** ” _She chuckled dryly as she squatted down. “What…are you doing?” Naoto asked firmly, her eyes locked onto the plump rear end of her shadow form that was jutting out from her squats. _“Well, since you spent an entire day with a sporty babe and didn’t even ONCE slam her against the wall and dump a 100%-pregnancy load deep into her fertile little womb…I thought I’d cheer you up with some of my own workout clothes! Or rather, your workout clothes. I found them in the closet.”_

They might have been Naoto’s, but they didn’t fit her shadow form very well at all. The top was too short, giving Naoto a great view of her plump underboobs stuffed into the flimsy top. The bottoms were wedged into her ass, and seemed ready to rip to shreds when Shadow Naoto bent over to touch her toes and wiggle her ass. Naoto licked her lips at the sight laid out before her, with Shadow Naoto panting and puffing as she stretched her thick thighs and arched her back, glancing back at her real form with a sly smirk. _“Hmm? Is there a problem? You seemed soooo in control around Chie, I figured you weren’t bothered by girls wearing super-tight, mega-slutty workout clothes! If you were…it would mean you wanted to **FUCK** poor Chie that whole time? Did you wanna fuck Chie that whole time? How do you think she’d have reacted? I think she’d have been kinda int- **OOOOH!”**_ ***SMACK*** A firm palm came slapping down on Shadow Naoto’s outstuck ass before she could finish her sentence, and Naoto grinned at her from above with that wild look in her eyes again. Shadow Naoto looked back in faux shock, but responded by jiggling her fat ass even more.

“You…you teasing little SLUT! You KNOW how much I wanted to **FUCK** Chie! You KNOW that I wanted to pin her down to the fucking bed and force my **ENTIRE MEATY LOAD INTO HER BRATTY, SPORTY PUSSY!** You KNOW that, and you dress like THIS when I walk in? **YOU’RE JUST ASKING ME TO ASSFUCK THE BITCH OUT OF YOU!” *SMACK* *SMACK* *RIIIIIIIP*** Shadow Naoto let out a squeak of shock as Naoto ripped the flimsy pair of booty shorts off her in a single brutal grab, pushing her down so her top half fell onto the bed. _“ **KYA HA HA!** This is always **SO** damn fun! You melt into a babbling mess when a girl out there so much as winks at you, but with me you can unleash the beast inside, huh? Does having a slutty, foul-mouthed fuck-sleeve version of yourself make it that easy to- **HOOOOOOHRRRHHHHHH! OOOGHHHHHHHHN!”**_

Shadow Naoto’s monologue was once again interrupted as Naoto slapped both her hands onto her bouncy ass-cheeks, tugged them apart, and **FORCE-FUCKED HER COCK DEEP INTO SHADOW NAOTO’S ASS!** Suddenly, the talkative dark form had little to say except for pig-like squeals and slutty cries of shock as her tight ass got split by Naoto’s tree-trunk of a cock. The veiny length plunged into the juicy ass-pussy of her other half, causing Naoto herself to grit her teeth, roll her eyes, and let out a groan of pleasure as the wriggling walls clamped around her. “ **OHooHHHOOO!** W-what a **GRADE-A ASS-PUSSY** we have here! You love to run your damn mouth so much, **WHY DON’T YOU USE THAT PRETTY TONGUE TO TELL ME WHAT AN ANAL-WHORE YOU ARE!”**

**PLAP-PLAP-PLAP-PLAP-PLAP!** Naoto had often considered how she would act in the bedroom, if by some miracle or dream she ever did end up in bed with one of her beloved friends. She had always imagined a gentle, loving embrace and a slow, sensual love-making session. It’s entirely possible she WOULD be that gentle if the moment ever came, but when it came to putting her shadow form in it’s place, she showed no such mercy. Meaty slaps of skin on skin rang out around the room as Naoto grabbed Shadow Naoto’s wide hips and power-pumped the fuck out of her tight little ass, slamming her own hips back and forth, totally out of control and only seeking to pleasure her sensitive, cum-dripping cock-length. Every now and then she would punctuate the noise with a meaty **SPANK** , causing Shadow Naoto to howl and tighten up a little as she attempted to bounce her own hips back to meet the fat dick slamming into her.

**_“HOOHHHHHHO-OGGGGGGGGHN-AHIIIIIIIEEEEEE! **💗** **💗** **💗** H-HUUUUUUGE! MY LIGHT FORM HAS SUCH A HUGE, SHADOW-BUSTING GIRL-COCK! I-I’M SHO SHORRRRRY! I’M SHORRY I’M SUCH A TEASING LITTLE WHORE! I JUST WANT YOU TO SNAP! I WANT YOU TO LET LOOSE ON ME! I’M YOUR STRESS-RELIEF FUCK-SLAVE! **❤** WHEN ALL THOSE CUTE LITTLE SLUTS IN INABA LEAVE YOU WITH A DROOLING BONER, I WANNA BE YOUR RELIEF! UNTIL YOU’RE BRAVE ENOUGH TO MAKE THEM YOUR HAREM OF CUM-DUMPS, THEN I’LL TAKE IT ALL! I’LL TAKE EVERY LAST DROOOOP! 💕💕💕HOOOOOHGGGH! OHHHHHHN!” _**Such a declaration coming from the mouth of Shadow Naoto almost sounded romantic in a warped way, caring perhaps. Whether Naoto believed the emotion behind those words or not, she continued to mercilessly pound away at Shadow Naoto’s ass without a word, just gritting her teeth and using the tender hole as a meat-toy, her fat balls slapping onto Shadow Naoto’s ass with loud, wet slaps. Speaking of which, it didn’t take long before Naoto felt her balls swelling up once more with thick, pungent seed. She reached forward and pushed Shadow Naoto’s head down onto the matress as she picked up her pace, her thrusts getting short and shallow as she reached her climax. Shadow Naoto kicked her legs and moaned loudly into the soft bed, urging her master on.

**SHRPPPPPPPPPPT! SHHHHHHHHHLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP! SHRLLLLOOOOOOOOOPPP!** Naoto started to cum without warning, stuffing Shadow Naoto’s ass with a thick deluge of chewy girl-jizz that sprayed out in thick ropes all over the canvas of her pale, well-spanked rear. Naoto finally ungritted her teeth enough to let out a horny, bestial moan of release, all the nasty sperm she had hoped to save up for Chie in her heart of hearts going deep into the ass-pussy of her Shadow form instead. She sighed deeply, but there was a great deal of satisfaction in her sigh. It was hard to deny just how damn good this felt. If doing this really was wrong…maybe Naoto didn’t want to be right. <3

Finally dragging her dick out of Shadow Naoto’s twitching, well-fucked asshole, she idly stroked the last few ropes of pure white gooey jizz all over her back, and staggered over to her desk to sit down. She let out a loud sigh of relief as Shadow Naoto lay twitching on the bed, catching her own breath. As usual though, it was her shadow self that regained her composure first. _“Heh…G-God damn…I don’t know…which of us needed that more…”_ Naoto glanced over at Shadow Naoto and closed her eyes. “We’re…both the same, you dummy. We both needed that.” Shadow Naoto’s eyes widened at Naoto’s admission of their shared self, but her cheeky grin returned soon after. _“Haha…we’re pretty weird, aren’t we?”_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“All clear over here!” Naoto shouted out as she finished scrubbing the Amagi Inn baths. She wiped the sweat from her brow and looked up into the blue sky with a smile. It was rare for her to get a moment away from the desk and get some physical work done, and now both Chie and Yukiko had got her moving around like this in only a few days... _”Aww come on, I think I’ve been putting you through some pretty tough work-outs myself!”_ “Quiet you.” She bonked her head lightly with the broom handle. _“Kya!”_ Shadow Naoto let out a cute squeak and went silent once more

“I really, REALLY appreciate this, Naoto. I’m so sorry to call you out when you’d only helped Chie yesterday.” Yukiko walked in from cleaning her own portion of the baths, wearing an untypically loose outfit the beautiful inn heiress. Rather than her yukata, she was wearing a set of slack shorts and a white t-shirt to make the cleaning easier. Frankly, Yukiko could wear a barrel of fish and make it look good, but Naoto was still rather relieved she wasn’t wearing something more…enticing. It would make focusing on the task a lot harder. _“Oh please, do try and convince yourself that you didn’t want to see Yukiko in a yukata, all dressed up just for you. I’ll try and believe you.”_

“It’s a nice day to get some outdoor work done, really.” Naoto chuckled in response, having gotten quite used to ignoring Shadow Naoto now. “I just always forget how big these baths are.” Yukiko chuckled and leaned on her broom. “Yeah. It really reminds me how much work it’s going to take running this place…but you know, it’s-WHOAH!” As she spoke, the broom she leaned on went toppling out from under her. Naoto jumped to try and catch her, getting her hands underneath her. She broke Yukiko’s fall, but the two ended up toppling onto the wet floor anyway. _“Woah! You two okay?”_

“Y-yeah…” Naoto responded, but went silent when she realized she had answered the voice in her head. Fortunately Yukiko hadn’t heard her. She just groaned and rubbed her head. “Ohhn…t-thanks for catching me, Naoto. That could have been worse.” “You’re not hurt the…the…then…” Naoto expressed concern for Yukiko…before looking down and seeing her white shirt was now soaking wet…and see-through. Yukiko hadn’t noticed it yet. “No, I’m fine. I wasn’t expecting such quick moves from you! Teaches me to underestimate a detective, huh?” Naoto gulped and nodded, her eyes locked onto Yukiko’s ample chest under the form-fitting wet shirt. She…she wasn’t wearing a bra…

_“Oh nooooo. 💕 **❤** Oh no, oh no, oh no. This is the trigger, huh? This is what’s gonna __be_ _the cause of me getting the absolute hell FUCKED out of me later tonight, isn’t it? 💕Ky_ _ahaha_ _, you rugged beast! Unless…unless you’re finally gonna bite the bullet and use this gorgeous piece of ass as your fuck-toy tonight? I won’t be jealous, I promise! Ask her for a reward for all your help! She’s super grateful, you know. She might be willing to offer you a special Amagi Inn service… ** **💗**** ” _Naoto shook her head. “I…umm…I just…” Yukiko blinked in confusion at her stammering…then glanced downwards. “Oh. OH! Ohhh, I should…uhh…” Yukiko scrambled to her feet, covering her chest with her arms as she plodded quickly towards the inn interior. Before she made her escape though, she glanced backwards with a beetroot red face. “D-don’t tell anyone you saw that! It’s just…it’s just an Amagi Inn special service for you!” She left to go dry off, leaving Naoto speechless in the baths. She gulped. “I’m gonna…start heading home.” She told Shadow Naoto. _“I’ll be waiting. ** **💗**** ”_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naoto was dreaming of plump, soft tits the whole way home, dreaming of the fleshy, sweet-smelling spheres pressed against her face. It was only natural then that Shadow Naoto was wearing an outfit just perfectly designed to show off her inexplicibly larger rack than usual. A white crop-top squished lewdly around her soft tits, with a sheen of oil spread all over the top of the bouncing, jiggling spheres of titmeat. She wore a short pleated skirt down below to finish the look of the innocent, mewling tease who had NO idea her mouth-watering meaty tits could cause such pussy-ruining boners from anyone who saw her. _“_ _Ohhh, just in time today! I was about to start rubbing these babies down with oil to get them all ready for you, but now you_ _’_ _re here to do that for me. ** **💗****_ _”_ Naoto gulped, her eyes locked onto the slippery wet half-shirt that her shadow self was wearing. “W-what are you planning now...” asked Naoto, knowing full well what the plan was and just wanting to hear the lewd way Shadow Naoto described it.

_“_ _You forget that I_ _’_ _m in your head as much as you_ _’_ _re in mine? You already know **EXACTLY** what this is about. Buuuuut, since you want me to be the one to explain in a nice, clear language, I guess I can be more explicit._ _”"_ Shadow Naoto grabbed her tits in her hands and bounced them up and down in front of Naoto’s drooling gaze. _“_ _Since you went and got so damn awestruck by Yukiko_ _’_ _s sweet titties, I thought it might clear your mind to have an even bigger, softer, nicer pair to play with when you get back home! I_ _’_ _m even offering a one-time special offer of doing **ANYTHING** you want with them! Suck on them, squeeze them, play with them...and if you_ _’_ _re feeling particularly spicy, well..._ _”_ Rather than answering, Shadow Naoto simply raised a finger, wiggled it around, and stuffed it between her cleavage, pumping it in and out of her tits with a grin on her face.

Naoto attempted to convince herself that she wanted to build up to the grand climax, wanted to maybe take some time to squeeze those soft, meaty tits in her hands and suck on those rosy nipples. But her cock was throbbing ANGRILY, and she had only had one thing on her mind ever since she saw Yukiko’s tits through that white shirt. She needed a tit-fuck, and she was going get one. Shadow Naoto, obviously, knew this at the same moment Naoto herself did, so got into her usual favourite position: lying on her back on Naoto’s bed with a raging, arm-length futa-cock spewing pre-cum above her. Naoto sat herself on top of Shadow Naoto, and lined her fat cockhead up to the bottom of her tits. She pressed the sensitive tip against her shadow self’s skin and shivered in delight. It felt insanely soft, softer than her own actually. Shadow Naoto cooed and crossed her arms together to squeeze her tit-pussy all the tighter as Naoto started to shove herself inside.

_“_ _I swear, how the hell an unrepentent pervert like you has gone so long without spurting a rancid load of fresh ball-cream over the tits of some unsuspecting college bimbo is beyond me!_ _”_ Shadow Naoto mused to herself as Naoto began to pump her hips. _“Maybe it’s for the best though. Your dick stinks of dried cum and cock sweat so much, you’d make any normal girl pass out from the stench! Guess that’s just what happens when you spend every evening balls deep inside your own shadow form, huh? ** **💗**** ” _Naoto let out a soft moan as Shadow Naoto’s tits compressed around her fat shaft, but let out a dry chuckle at her words. “Ha. You talk tough considering how obsessed with my cock you are. I’m in your head as much as you’re in mine, you think I don’t feel when you’re rubbing yourself into a rut thinking of me storming back home and plunging my whole length down your throat?”

Shadow Naoto mewled in denial, but it was a lost cause. She spent every damn evening with her fingers rubbing her wet, puffy little cunt as she imagined the big, strong dick of her light form slapping her across the face and looming over here with that wild smile on her face. Making the uptight detective, the polite and sophisticated poster girl for professionalism break down into a rutting beast good for nothing but stuffing wombs and clogging throats made Shadow Naoto tingle in all the right ways. Both the Naoto’s got exactly what they needed from the other. Maybe that was why Shadow Naoto had reappeared at all? It was clear Naoto needed someone around her that she could be more…genuine with. Someone she wasn’t afraid to reveal the real her around. If that had to be another form of herself…well, Naoto didn’t that nearly as much as she did a short while ago. ** _❤_**

The wet slapping sounds of Naoto’s cock sliding between Shadow Naoto’s oily tits only made the pent-up detective want to thrust harder and faster. She reached down to grip the lubed up spheres in her hands, pressing the meaty dumplings together to make an even slicker, softer cocksleeve for her to use. Shadow Naoto offered no resistance, lifting her arms out of the way to give Naoto the perfect fondling space. As Naoto’s soft palms groped her tits and pressed against her hard nipples, she bit her lip and moaned, shooting Shadow Naoto an insanely sexy look with fluttering eyelashes. _“Mmmm, you're such a tit-fuck virgin. ** **💗**** So wild and frantic! All big, bad futa bitches love a huge rack, huh? They act all brutish and dominant, but squeeze their faces against a soft set of titties and watch the studs melt like butter!” _Naoto shook her head dismissively. “You speak with a lot more experience than a shadow should have. I’m starting to suspect all this dirty talk just comes from porn vids you watch while I’m away…” _“Y-you know about them too?!”_

The stink of cum and sweat mixed together to create a heavy musk that filled the room, spurring Naoto on in her rutting. Shadow Naoto puckered her lips and kissed at Naoto’s cockhead as it burst through the valley of her warm tits, offering sloppy kisses and licks to the naughty throbbing head each time it appeared. Naoto responded to this move by pushing herself further forward, her cock getting stuffed between Shadow Naoto’s lips and elliciting a surprised gurgle from the heavy-chested fuck-sleeve below her. Of course, even having her slutty mouth stuffed with twitching cock wasn’t enough to keep Shadow Naoto and her perverted mind quiet. Having a direct line to Naoto’s mind meant the sultry tones of her voice never had to stop.

_“Mmmm, I feel sooo bad for Yukiko now. She was so very close to getting a taste of this **FAT, GROSS, CUM-LEAKING HORSE COCK** for herself. If she had only stuck around a little longer, maybe given you a little more time to process those soft tits of hers, she might have been shoved down onto her back and given a brutal, messy mating press right there in the baths!” _**SRRRRLK-SHRRRLP-SLRLRLRLR!** All the while these lewd thoughts were passing through Naoto’s mind, Shadow Naoto’s tongue wiggled and slurped for all it was worth. The combination of two of Naoto’s favourite noises soon had the waves of burly ball-juice churning and bubbling in her nuts. She bit her lip and moaned sweetly as the urge to bust her fat nut over the canvas of titflesh before her grew and grew. With one last wet slap of Shadow Naoto’s tongue against Naoto’s cocktip, the ropes of creamy breeding-goo started to spew forth once more, all over the face of the willing cock-toy below Naoto.

_“KYA HA HA! Holy SHIT! T-there’s nothing like getting a faceful of steaming hot **SPUNK** to make a girl feel like a sex-toy! 💕 ** **💗** MMMPH! MRPHH!** S-so gooey and **STICKY!** You would think this FAT, NASTY COCK hadn’t cum in a month with this load! God, why aren’t you just F **ORCING THIS STINKING, RANCID NUT INTO THE WOMB OF ONE OF THOSE SLUTS ALREADY!? I WANNA SEE THEM GET ADDICTED TO THE CUNT-BASTING ONLY A MEGACOCK LIKE YOURS CAN GIVE THEM!”**_ Shadow Naoto made her thoughts crystal clear even with her mouth, face and tits being swamped in steamy pencil-thick ropes of viscous ball-juice. Naoto didn’t respond to the question, with her head held back and her tongue rolling from her mouth. The release was as divine as ever, the feeling of total relief and bliss that came from spurting a thick load over Shadow Naoto as wonderful as ever.

As the stream of jizz began to subside, Naoto caught her breath while Shadow Naoto eagerly lapped up the remaining spunk dripping down her chin, pooling between her tits, and staining her pretty, soft face. She licked her lips and chuckled dryly once more. _“Hmmm… ***SMOOCH*** …I think I have an idea…” _Naoto looked down wearily, her eyes heavy from the intense cumburst. “H-huh?” she managed to ask groggily. Shadow Naoto glanced up at her with a wink. _“I think I’m starting to realize why I got dragged back out of your subconcious now…you’re totally head over heels for your friends, but you just can’t work up the courage to ask any of them out on a date! It’s like I represent your own cowardice or something…”_ Naoto frowned at the explanation, but could do little else but gasp as Shadow Naoto suddenly began to shimmer and fade before her very eyes. Suddenly, she was gone. Her voice continued from behind though, stood upright in her usual white shirt and pants with not so much as an errant glob of jizz staining her breasts.

_“Heh. But you’re such an unrepentant loser of a pervert, you didn’t even let me get around to tormenting you for your lack of courage! You just jumped me like a raging bull in heat, and all those nasty fantasies you’ve been dreaming of involving Chie, Yukiko or Rise all got used on me instead! Aren’t I just the luckiest shadow in the world?”_ Naoto spun around with a huff. “Look, I’ll admit that…I’ve been a bit more aggressive around you than I normally would be, but that doesn’t mean you’re only here because I’m repressing my desires to…date my friends.” _“Not just date them, you cute little airhead. You’ve been repressing your desires to FUCK them. ** **💗**** ” _Shadow Naoto giggled at the face Naoto pulled as she spoke what they both knew was the truth.

_“Aww, come on. There’s a way we can solve this, isn’t there?”_ taunted Shadow Naoto. _“Just ask one of them out! Any of them! You get a date with them, and we’ll see if that effects me in any way. Hey, I might even vanish completely back into your subconscious if you’re lucky! Hmm, but then again…you’ll lose access to your walking sperm-dump if I leave, won’t you? Guess you’d better hurry and turn those girls into your new ones! Kya ha ha!”_ With that declaration, Shadow Naoto faded once again, her laugh vanishing into the air as she disappeared to who knows where. Naoto grimaced. There was no way, right? She was the ace detective of the team! She was the cool, collected one! Her shadow form wouldn’t resurface because of such a…base, lustful reason, would it?

As Shadow Naoto said…there was a way to find out.

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“A date?! Naoto, I had NO idea you felt that way…” Rise put her hands to her cheeks and smiled bashfully at Naoto’s awkward request. She had managed to ask Rise out for a walk through the park, and had chosen what she assumed was a particularly romantic spot for her to ask the question, requesting a date with Rise over the weekend. _“Finally worked up the guts…hee hee…I wonder what gave you the extra push you needed?”_ Shadow Naoto whispered into Naoto’s mind, causing her to blush and gulp loudly, as if asking out one of the cutest girls in Inaba wasn’t already making her nervous.

“S-shut up in there…this is…this has nothing to do with what you said yesterday!” Naoto admonished Shadow Naoto within her own mind. “I’ve…you know I’ve been hoping to work up the courage to do this for a long time now! It’s just that it happened to coincide with your…frankly ludicrous discussion.” Shadow Naoto just laughed at her beligerance. _“Mmm-hmm. Well, why don’t we wait until we hear her response until we start debating this? I want to see if I was right, and these girls have been eyeing you up the same way you’ve been eyeing them. 💕”_

“Well…hmm…” Rise looked Naoto up and down, her eyes twinkling as she took in her slender form. “I’m not exactly against the idea, you know? It’s just…” Rise grinned a little mischievously at Naoto, “We’re not really on the same page all the time, are we? You’re the serious one, I’m the fun one, you know how it works. What sort of stuff are you even thinking of doing on a date? If you tell me you were gonna take me to the library or something, I’m gonna smack you one!” Naoto gulped. She hadn’t really considered WHAT they would be doing. Her voice caught in her throat as she tried to think of something. What would Rise want to do? Hell, what does SHE want to do?

_“Take the chance. Be spontaneous. Do something she’s not expecting. Rise wants to see you getting flustered. Make HER flustered. **❤** ” _

God, how was she supposed to do that? Rise took a step forward, her perfume tickling Naoto’s nose as the beautiful idol smiled at the clammed-up detective. “Welllll? You do have a few ideas, right? Come on Naoto, what do you wanna do with me?” Shadow Naoto’s influence finally seemed to have the effect she wanted on Naoto. Following nothing but her own primal instincts for a brief, glorious moment, Naoto took Rise’s hand…and pressed it against the grotesque bulge of COCKMEAT stuffed in her pants.

Rise cooed at Naoto grabbing her, then froze as her palm slapped against something BIG, HARD AND ANGRY. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped as the throbbing slab of dick-flesh pushed against her palm. Naoto closed her eyes, embarrassed beyond belief, but held Rise there for the longest few seconds of her life. The silence was deafening…before Rise gulped loudly.

“S-sooo…is….is this what you’re thinking of doing for our date?” She asked curiously. She looked up at Naoto through lidded eyes, watching her reaction. The two stared at each other, and Naoto nodded sternly. “Hmm…” Rise quietly hummed to herself, before letting out a hot, heavy breath. “I didn’t think you had it in you…I’m very, VERY interested in a date now…” Naoto couldn’t believe what she was hearing as Rise giggled cutely, finally drawing her hand away and looking at it in amazement for a moment, as if she had imagined the last few seconds in some horny, pent-up fantasy. She let out a hot sigh and winked at Naoto. “See you tomorrow evening. _💕_ ” She turned on her heel and strode off, practically skipping along the pavement. Her short skirt swayed in the wind, and Naoto watched her peachy ass bounce off around a corner before finally letting the tension in her body go. She shivered heavily and let out a gasp. “I…I can’t believe that I…”

_“Atta-girl. ** **💗**** ” _came a proud voice in her head.

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naoto walked home in a daze, still rocked by what she had done. She had only hoped to work up the courage to admit her feelings, not to…do something that perverted! God, if Rise had been upset by that, Naoto didn’t know what she would have done. Dropped to her knees and apologized would probably be her first step, but…no, Rise reacted just like Shadow Naoto had said she would. Just like Naoto herself had hoped she would…

She opened the door to her room and, of course, was met by the smug smile of Shadow Naoto. _“Well, did I tell you or did I tell you? You finally did something that wasn’t what a loser would do!”_ This was the closest that Shadow Naoto had come to giving her light form some praise so far. “I…can’t believe that I did that…I asked her out, that was amazing enough but…” _“I swear, you really do need to have more confidence in yourself. I mean, look at me! I’m the sexiest piece of ass in town and we’re basically twins!”_ “Heh…” Naoto glanced up at Shadow Naoto with a slim smile. Basically twins? With her soft cheeks, slim waist, plump tits, peachy ass…Shadow Naoto was a far more feminine version of Naoto, but she did look good. REAL good. If she looked that cute, maybe Naoto herself was…cuter than she thought she was? _“Mmm-hmm.💕”_ Shadow Naoto nodded in agreement to Naoto’s internal thoughts.

But looking over Shadow Naoto like that was perhaps a bad idea, especially after asking out someone as hot as Rise. Naoto gulped and looked away but it was way too late. The familiar heat was welling up inside her, and Shadow Naoto just leaned back and grinned as Naoto’s pants started to show that familiar bulge. _“Kya ha ha…you knowwwww…there’s something that studs have to do before a date, you know? Something REAL important.”_ Shadow Naoto began to unbutton her shirt as she spoke. _“Can’t risk getting a boner at an inconvenient time, or risk getting off too early if your little date takes you to a hotel quicker than you assume. ** **💗"**** _Throwing her white shirt away, Shadow Naoto lifted her soft tits in her hands and jiggled them before Naoto’s wide eyes.

_“It’s real important that you, well, jerk yourself off before a big date.”_ grinned Shadow Naoto, _“It’s vital to keep yourself calm! Fortunately, you’ve got a WAY more fun way of playing with yourself right here!”_ The pants were next, and she tossed them over Naoto, who threw them off quickly so she could watch as Shadow Naoto turned and smacked her round ass temptingly. _“Since I’ve made myself useful pushing you this far, I need to find a new use for myself since I’m here. So…why don’t you get over here, slam your fucking dick deep into my sloppy little pussy, and drain your balls empty before your date tomorrow?”_

Her inhibitions loosened, her heart racing, and her cock harder than steel, Naoto found herself going along with this line of thinking quite easily. “Y-yeah…that’s what people do before dates…they jerk off. You’re…you’re going to be my jerk-off toy for a few hours…” Naoto unzipped her pants and dragged the drooling length of cock out into the open, pointing it with a brutal certainty at Shadow Naoto, who slipped her panties to the side and lay on her back, legs spread and ready. She wiggled a finger at Naoto to get closer. _“That’s right. All that nasty, chunky, swirling spunk swimming in those big fat balls, all the brutish jizz that’s making your ever-so smart brain melt into a mushy pile of fuck and breeding…empty it all in here. 💕 Every. Last. Drop. ** **💗**** 💕 ** **💗****_

Naoto gripped Shadow Naoto’s thick thighs, slipped the steaming hot cockhead against her plump pussy lips, and moved her hips backwards. With a SLAM of her pelvis, she thrust herself deep into Shadow Naoto’s fuck-hole, causing sparks to explode in both of their cock-addled minds. Both Naoto’s twitched and gasped, arching their backs and letting out cries of bliss as their bodies slapped together, the meaty, warm feeling of fullness embedding itself inside Shadow Naoto while the tight, welcoming feeling of a pussy perfectly designed just for her made Naoto herself curl her toes and cross her eyes.

“OHHFFF-HOOOOGOGGH!” Naoto let out the most undignified noise she had ever uttered from the squeezing, gripping embrace of Shadow Naoto’s slippery pussy. Her balls churned and throbbed in anticipation, fully aware of the immense breeding about to take place. Shadow Naoto felt her head spinning and her mind swimming, worrying for a moment that this insane pleasure would suddenly snap her back into Naoto’s subconcious, and she would miss out on the rutting that was to come! But fortunately for both of them, it was clear her job wasn’t over yet. _****💗****_ **_“C-COOOOOOCKKKKKKKK! H-HUGE FUCKING FUTA COOOOOOOOOOOCK! I WANTED IT SO BAD! W-WHY DOES MY LIGHT FORM HAVE SUCH A WONDERFUL FUCKING COCK?!”_**

“BECAUSE IT’S MADE TO FUCK BIG-TITTY BIMBOS LIKE YOU! CUTE LITTLE COCK-TEASES LIKE YOU, CHIE, YUKIKO AND RISE!” shouted out Naoto in a fit of raw passion, wet slaps of hips smacking against hips filling the room alongside the cries, moans and gasps of a pair of detectives desperately seeking an earth-shattering climax. Shadow Naoto wrapped her legs around Naoto’s waist, dragging her in for a more intimate grinding fuck. Naoto dove in to kiss her, their lips colliding in a frenzy of lewd lip-locking as Naoto continued to slam her huge shaft in and out of her shadow form. Naoto’s massive balls slapped against Shadow Naoto’s fat ass, the greasy cum-spheres swirling and groaning with the weight of a cumload that was gearing up to clog up Shadow Naoto’s slick pussy. **_“MMMPPFH-MMMMFMFM! PWAH! FUCK YESSSSS! LET IT ALL OUT! YOU CAN’T GO KNOCK UP SWEET LITLE BIMBO IDOLS WITH GROSS, STINKING DAY OLD SPERM! IT NEEDS TO BE NICE AND FRESH, ALL THE BETTER FOR STUFFING HER WOMB AND THROAT! **💗** **💗** **💗"**_**

Naoto picked up the pace, furiously smacking her hips forward and back with only the single-minded desire to spurt her load deep into the aching shadow womb waiting for the internal blasting. **“G-GHKKK…T-TOO GOOOOOOOOOD!”** Naoto cried out, holding Shadow Naoto as she pumped forward one last time, her fat balls rising upwards as she let out a monstrous burst of thick, creamy cock-juice deep into Shadow Naoto’s willing womb. Shadow Naoto’s head was thrown backwards as she let out a wail of delight, wrapping her arms around Naoto as well as her legs like she was trapping her in a twisted embrace. **SPLRRRT! SPURRRRT! SPLRRRRRT!** The sounds of Shadow Naoto being filled with copious amounts of jizz was the only sound in the room. Even the sounds of breathing and gasping stopped as both participants in the perverted interaction went quiet, enjoying the blissful release.

“I…I think…I think I’m relieved enough now…” Naoto whispered. Shadow Naoto just chuckled in response, and silently hissed into her ear. _“I know you’re not.💕”_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_“I’ll be totally honest, I really thought I was just going to vanish by now.”_ Shadow Naoto remarked as Naoto dressed up the next day, getting ready for what could end up being a particular steamy date. _“You seem to be all sorted now. You’re more confident, you’re more honest. I figured it would be time for the whole I am you and You are me thing and then I poof away again.”_ Naoto looked over her shoulder as she fixed her tie. “Yeah, it seems this one isn’t working the same as the first time you appeared. I’m a little lost myself, really. Still…” As she finished tying the knot, she turned to her shadow self with a smile. “I’m kind of glad I’m not going into this alone. Having a voice in my head giving advice…even if it is the most barbarian, single-minded, ludicrously perverted advice…is kind of comforting.” Shadow Naoto blinked in surprise, then let out another booming laugh. _”KYA HA HA! We’ll see if you’re so glad that I’m still here when you’re halfway through the date! I don’t plan on giving you any peace while you’re out there having fun.”_

“Maybe it’ll all sort of get resolved once the date is over?” shrugged Naoto. “Heh. Or maybeit requires a date with Chie and Yukiko as well after all?” Naoto was joking about the idea, but Shadow Naoto didn’t laugh, merely keeping a sly smile on her lips. “Alright then. Wish me luck. I have…no idea how this is going to go.” _“Show her half as good a time as you showed me, and you’ll be just fine. 💕”_ Shadow Naoto psyched Naoto up one more time before she closed the door and left the room. As Shadow Naoto was left alone, her smile grew even wider.

_“Ahh, and she still has no idea what she’s up against. I’m not going anywhere until I see how this all ends..."_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rise turned around in her dress. It was more conservative than she had planned when she started preparing outfits, but it had such a cute charm to it that she assumed it would work even better than just going in booty shorts and a low cut top. She hummed happily as she spun in place. “Alright then…how do I look?”

She turned around to a figure sitting on her bed, wearing a familiar looking uniform and smiling with amber eyes. _“She’s gonna love it.💕”_ Shadow Rise replied, a smile growing wider on her lips.


End file.
